Vague
by Colourcubify
Summary: This is a one-shot from Jessica's POV about what might have happened when the Cullens came to Forks High School. Very short, probably not that good, but if you read it, please review!


**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a very short one-shot I wrote from Jessica Stanley' POV about what might have happened when the Cullens came to Forks High School. Please, feel free to critisize it all you wish. I know it's probably not very good. I just wrote it in about twently minutes becuase I had some bad idea in my head about what might have happened. So, please leave a review so I can know whether or not to can this story and rewrite it so it's not some crappy twenty-minute-900-word thing (though apparently it's not all that bad *shrugs*). Ciao!

**Lich Queen**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria behind Lauren, telling her about how Mike Newton was going to ask me on a date. I wasn't sure if he actually would, but it helped my ego to say so. For some reason, I felt anxious about something. I didn't know what, but I would find out. I _had _to.

After picking up my meager meal of mashed potato looking sludge and meatloaf, I led the way to our usual table. The others were there; Angela Weber (the quiet, smart girl), Mike Newton (the cute guy I have a crush on), Eric whatever (the pimply faced guy who sits with us), and some other people who I don't care enough about to mention.

As Lauren and I sat, I heard some gasps coming from behind us. Curious, I turned to look at what had caused all the commotion, commending my own jaw to drop. Five of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen walked quickly into the cafeteria and sat down at an unoccupied area. I noticed that they didn't have any food with them, but I didn't think too much on it. I just stared at these beautiful people, unable to tear my eyes away from them.

Of the five, three were boys and two were girls. The largest boy, who had wide shoulders and looked like the perfect jock, had his one arm wrapped around the waist of the taller girl, who was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. I suddenly felt ashamed of my own plain appearance. The other girl was short and pixie-like. Her every step made it seem as though she were dancing. This girl was seated next to a more rogue looking boy. His brown hair was shorter than that of the last boy, who was perhaps the most beautiful of all of them.

The last boy sat somewhat on his own, for he wasn't beside anyway _I _could see. His reddish-brown hair was untidy, but it made him appear even sexier. I stifled a giggle as I imagined what I would do with him if he were mine. Why wasn't anyone with him? How could someone not _want_ to be with him? With a determined look in my eyes, I began to get up. I heard Angela hiss, "Jessica!" but I ignored her. I had to get to him before someone else could.

Trying to be as graceful as possible, I drifted towards the group. As I approached, five paired of gold-ish eyes set in chalky white faces peered up at me, probably wondering what I was doing. I heard the pixie girl and the sexy one laugh quietly, probably sharing a joke. I raise an eyebrow as I went to sit in the empty air by the sexy boy.

"Hello," I began, drawling my voice, "I'm Jessica Stanley. Who are you?"

The largest boy shook with silent laughter as the sexy boy glared at him. I felt hope swell in my chest as the sexy one opened his mouth; I hoped to tell the large boy off. But a moment later, he closed his mouth again. The large boy quivered again, before attempting to stay still, but not before a few un-silent chuckles escaped. The sexy one sighed and looked down at his feet. I wondered if he had heard me. Was he deaf? I tried again.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I demanded, making the large boy begin his convulsions once more. I wondered what was so funny as my cheeks began to heat up. How dare he make a fool out of me like this? Didn't he understand what he was doing to me? He was breaking my wall of popularity, that's what!

"I can hear you perfectly fine, I just don't choose to answer you," he drawled slowly, choosing his words carefully. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. _If he weren't so sexy, I would tell him right now to stick his ego up his—_

"Whoa now, no need for foul language," he chuckled, and I backed away from him, somewhat frightened. How did he know what I was thinking? Was it that obvious on my face? It had to be. There was no other explanation.

As I was thinking, the sexy boy kept a bemused look on his face, and I wondered what he was thinking about. _Oh, well, _I decided, _time to do what I came over here for. _

"So—" I began but was cut off brutally by the sexy boy.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and no, I won't go out with you. I perfectly happy as I am, thank you very much, Jessica. Do be so kind as to not take this to heart, but I don't date. Now please, leave me to my lunch?" He stared into my eyes, making my breathing nearly stop. I nodded weakly, and he looked away. "Thank you, Miss Stanley," he said curtly, before turning completely back to his group.

I stood up slowly and trudged back to my lunch table, my shoulders slumped. As I sat down again in my seat, I was vaguely aware of my friends' attempts at comforting me. I just stared at the table, thinking about the sexy boy.

Unspeakable.

Un date-able.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews _andys-lovelytwilight,_ Fishy520, _TeamVampire, _chrissyissy, and _Vampiregirl8484! _You guys actually think it's good? Thanks, alot! Seriously! That made a really big boost to my self esteem, guys! I honestly didn't think it was all that good, but that just goes to show what you can do at 9;00 AM! I never get up that early, but I did to write this cause it was in my head. So, before I keep rambling, thanks again guys. Love to all! Ciao! (I really love that word ^^)**


End file.
